rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Avengers AU/@comment-72.92.68.195-20141010161929
I haven't seen Rise of the Guardians (so really I don't understand like half this wiki), but I definitely understand Avengers AUs. I have an idea brewing in my mind that combines the Assassin's Creed characters with the Avengers (Ezio - Iron Man, Connor - Captain America, Altair - Thor, Edward - Hawkeye, Aveline/Shao Jun - Black Widow, Adewale - Hulk, Arno - Quicksilver, Elise - Scarlet Witch), so I like to think that I can match up other characters to take the place of the Avengers. Now, considering I don't know much about Jack (and I'd like to see the movie first), I won't put him in the place of anyone else. With a cast of characters like Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Elsa, Hiro Hamada, I don't feel like you can regulate them to any one specific Avenger. If I was going to do a Dreamworks/Disney/Avengers AU, I would probably take different aspects of each Avenger and apply them to the cartoon characters. Hiccup's an introverted engineer who effectively takes the leader position of the group he's in. He's not Bruce Banner, Bruce Banner is a researcher, a doctor, a pure scientist. Hiccup's more... abstract, in a way, he's more like Tony than Bruce in terms of his intellect. Hiccup's a Leonardo Da Vinci, he's an artist, an inventor, an explorer. His introversion and leadership skills lends itself to Steve Rogers. Hiccup's an amalgation of Iron Man and Captain America, with a pet Dragon. Steve and Tony are the leaders of the Avengers, if Jack has personality aspects more similar to Tony (as I feel is implied), I think that Jack and Hiccup would be the leaders of this group. To be honest, the rest of the characters don't really fit in that well with the rest of the group, at least in terms of personality (which is honestly what I go on when trying to match them up), I may have been able to do Hiccup easily because I honestly just love Hiccup. However, I do agree with Merida being a combination of Hawkeye and Black Widow, just with much less of a shady past. Elsa would work great as a mutant, I don't know the personality of Scarlet Witch (not much of a comics reader), but it seem like it would work out. Then you could make Anna Quicksilver, although maybe with a different power or something (maybe one controlling gravity? I dunno). Rapunzel... she's a tricky one. She doesn't exactly apply to any of the Avengers, not even Steve really, except in good-heartedness. Hmm, maybe a Captain America/Black Widow/Medic type of character in terms of skills and role on the team, but keeping her upbeat and jovial personality. If you want to include Big Hero 6, Hiro would pretty much be Iron Man. Hiro is pretty much Japanese/American Hiccup though. I'm really interested how these sorts of things are done. I haven't read any fanfiction in this AU, but if I was the one writing this sort of thing I would be painstakingly trying to make it actually make sense and trying to make sure that each character has a good Modern!Backstory. But I never actually get around to writing my ideas, even though I think really deeply about them.